In conventional dual pinned photo-diode pixels, one of the pinned photo-diodes is utilized as memory to store accumulated charge while reducing the effects of dark current. These conventional pixels, however, have well capacities that are limited to the difference in potential between adjacent wells. In general, a pinned photo-diode receiving charge must have a higher well potential than the well potential of a photo-diode supplying the charge. Charge transfer is performed similar to water transfer by pouring the charge from a lower well potential (shallow well depth) to a higher well potential (deep well depth). Due to limitations in voltage swing (i.e. potential between wells) in a pixel, the charge handling capacities are also limited.